Milton Friedman svelato
Di Murray N. Rothbard fonte :la voce del gongoro http://gongoro.blogspot.it/2008/06/milton-friedman-svelato.html Menzionate “l'economia del libero mercato” ad un membro del pubblico e ci sono alte probabilità che, sempre ammesso che lo conosca, lo identifichi completamente con il nome Milton Friedman. Per parecchi anni, il professor Friedman ha ottenuto continui onori in egual modo dalla stampa e dalla professione, e una scuola di friedmaniani e di “monetaristi” è emersa in un'apparente sfida all'ortodossia keynesiana. Tuttavia, anziché con la comune reazione di riverenza e di rispetto per “uno dei nostri che ce l'ha fatta,” i libertari dovrebbero accogliere l'intera questione con profondo sospetto: “se è un libertario così devoto, com'è possibile che sia un favorito dell'Establishment?” Consigliere di Richard Nixon e amico e socio della maggior parte degli economisti dell'amministrazione, Friedman, infatti, ha lasciato il segno nella politica corrente, ed infatti ricambia il favore servendo come principale apologista ufficioso per le politiche di Nixon. Infatti, in questo come in altri tali casi, il sospetto è precisamente la giusta reazione per il libertario, dato che la particolare varietà di’ “economia del libero mercato” del professor Friedman è difficile che riesca ad arruffare le piume dei poteri in essere. Milton Friedman è il Libertario di Corte dell'Establishment ed è ora che i libertari si sveglino di fronte a questa realtà. LA SCUOLA DI CHICAGO Il friedmanismo può essere completamente compreso soltanto nel contesto delle sue radici storiche e queste radici sono la cosiddetta “scuola di Chicago” dell'economia degli anni 20 e 30. Friedman, un professore dell'Università di Chicago, è ora il capo indiscusso della moderna, o di seconda generazione, scuola di Chicago, che ha aderenti in tutta la professione, con centri importanti a Chicago, alla UCLA ed all'università della Virginia. I membri dell'originale, o di prima generazione, scuola di Chicago, erano considerati “sinistrorsi” ai loro tempi, come effettivamente erano secondo qualsiasi tipo di test di verifica del genuino libero mercato. E anche se Friedman ha modificato alcuni dei loro metodi, egli rimane un uomo della Chicago degli anni trenta. Il programma politico dei Chicago Boys originali è rivelato nel modo migliore nella famigerata opera di uno dei fondatori e principali mentori politici: A Positive Program for Laissez Faire di Henry C. Simons. 1 Il programma politico di Simons era laissez-faireista soltanto in senso inconsapevolmente satirico. Consisteva di tre idee chiave: #una politica drastica di antitrust per ridurre tutte le aziende ed i sindacati alla dimensione di una bottega di fabbro, per giungere ad una concorrenza “perfetta” e a ciò che Simons concepiva essere il “mercato libero”; #un ampio programma di egualitarismo compulsivo, pareggiando i redditi attraverso la struttura dell'imposta sul reddito; e #una politica proto-keynesiana di stabilizzazione del livello dei prezzi per mezzo di programmi fiscali e monetari espansionisti durante una recessione. Antitrust, egualitarismo e keynesismo estremi: la scuola di Chicago conteneva al suo interno gran parte del programma del New Deal e, quindi, il suo status all'interno della professione economica dell'inizio degli anni 30 era quello di una frangia sinistrorsa. E seppur Friedman abbia modificato e ammorbidito l'inflessibile posizione di Simons, è ancora, essenzialmente, Simons redivivo; appare come un sostenitore del libero mercato solo perché, nel frattempo, il resto della professione si è spostato radicalmente verso sinistra e verso lo statalismo. E, per alcuni versi, Friedman ha aggiunto deplorevoli elementi statalisti che non erano neppure presenti nella vecchia Scuola di Chicago.2 La Scuola di Chicago sul monopolio e sulla concorrenza Esaminiamo gli elementi principali del laissez faire collettivista simonsiano uno alla volta. Sul monopolio e sulla concorrenza, Friedman ed i suoi colleghi hanno felicemente fatto grandi passi verso la razionalità dall'antico ultra-antitrust di Simons. Friedman ora concede che la fonte principale di monopolio nell'economia è l'attività del governo, e si concentra nell'abrogazione di queste misure di monopolizzazione. I Chicago Boys sono diventati progressivamente più amichevoli verso le grandi aziende operanti nel mercato libero, e friedmaniani come Lester Telser sono persino emersi con eccellenti argomenti a favore della pubblicità, precedentemente anatema per tutti i “perfetti concorrenzialisti.” Ma anche se in pratica Friedman è diventato più libertario sulla questione del monopolio, ancora mantiene la vecchia teoria di Chicago: che in qualche modo, l'irragionevole, irreale e infelice mondo della “concorrenza perfetta” (un mondo in cui ogni ditta è così minuscola che non può fare niente per influenzare la sua domanda ed il prezzo dei suoi prodotti) sia migliore del reale ed esistente mondo della concorrenza, che è definita “imperfetta.” Una visione infinitamente superiore della concorrenza si trova nella totalmente trascurata scuola di “economia austriaca” che disprezza il modello della “concorrenza perfetta” e preferisce il mondo reale della concorrenza del libero mercato. 3 Così anche se la visione pratica di Friedman della concorrenza e del monopolio non è troppo male, la debolezza della sua teoria di fondo potrebbe consentire in qualunque momento un ritorno al forsennato antitrust dei Chicago Boys degli anni 30. Non è stato molto tempo fa, per esempio, che il socio più distinto di Friedman, il professor George J. Stigler, ha sostenuto di fronte al Congresso il disfacimento via antitrust della U.S. Steel in molte parti costituenti. L'egualitarismo alla Chicago di Friedman Se è vero che Friedman ha abbandonato l'appello di Simons per l'egualitarismo estremo attraverso la struttura dell'imposta sul reddito, i lineamenti di base dell'egualitarismo statalista ancora rimangono. Rimane un desiderio dei Chicago Boys il porre la massima importanza nella struttura fiscale sull'imposta sul reddito, indubbiamente la più totalitaria di tutte le tasse. I Chicago Boys preferiscono l'imposta sul reddito perché, nella loro teoria economica, seguono la disastrosa tradizione dell'economia anglo-americana ortodossa della netta separazione tra la sfera “microeconomica” e quella “macroeconomica„” L'idea è che ci siano due mondi economici nettamente separati e indipendenti. Da un lato, c'è la sfera “micro,” il mondo di prezzi individuali determinati dalle forze della domanda e dell'offerta. Qui, concedono i Chicago Boys, è meglio lasciare l'economia al gioco non ostacolato del mercato libero. Ma, asseriscono, c'è anche la sfera separata e distinta della “macro” economia, degli aggregati economici del bilancio pubblico e della politica monetaria, dove non c'è possibilità o, persino, opportunità di un mercato libero. In comune con i loro colleghi keynesiani, i friedmaniani desiderano consegnare al governo centrale il controllo assoluto su queste aree macro, per manipolare l'economia per fini sociali, mentre sostengono che il micro mondo può ancora rimanere libero. In breve, i friedmaniani così come i keynesiani concedono la vitale sfera macro allo Stato come struttura presumibilmente necessaria per la micro-libertà del libero mercato. In realtà, le sfere macro e micro sono integrate ed intrecciate, come gli Austriaci hanno mostrato. È impossibile concedere la sfera macro allo Stato mentre si tenta di mantenere la libertà al livello micro. Ogni tipo di tassa, e non ultima l'imposta sul reddito, inietta furto e confisca sistematici nella micro sfera dell'individuo, ed ha effetti spiacevoli e distorsivi sull'intero sistema economico. È deplorevole che i friedmaniani, con il resto dell'economia anglo-americana, non abbia mai prestato attenzione al successo di Ludwig von Mises, fondatore della Scuola Austriaca moderna, nell'integrazione delle sfere micro e macro nella teoria economica fin dal 1912 nella sua classica Teoria della moneta e del credito. 4 Milton Friedman ha rivelato la sua essenziale posizione pro-imposta sul reddito e egualitaria in numerosi modi. Come in molte altre sfere, ha operato non come un avversario dello statalismo e sostenitore del libero mercato, ma come tecnico che consiglia lo Stato su come essere più efficiente nello svolgere il suo lavoro malvagio (dal punto di vista di un vero libertario, più inefficienti sono i meccanismi dello Stato, meglio è! 5). Si è opposto alle esenzioni fiscali ed alle “scappatoie” ed ha lavorato per rendere l'imposta sul reddito più uniforme. Una delle imprese più disastrose di Friedman è stato l'importante ruolo che ha svolto fieramente, durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale nel dipartimento del Tesoro, nel rifilare al pubblico americano sofferente il sistema della ritenuta d'imposta. Prima della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, quando le aliquote dell'imposta sul reddito erano ben più basse di adesso, non c'era un sistema di ritenuta; tutti pagavano la propria fattura annuale in una somma forfettaria, il 15 marzo. È evidente che con questo sistema, l'amministrazione fiscale non potrebbe avere mai la speranza di estrarre l'intera somma annuale, agli attuali tassi confiscatori, dalla massa della popolazione attiva. L'intero orrendo sistema sarebbe felicemente crollato molto prima di riuscirci. Soltanto la ritenuta d'imposta friedmaniana ha permesso al governo di usare ogni datore di lavoro come collettore d'imposta non pagato, estraendo le tasse tranquillamente e silenziosamente da ogni stipendio. Per molti versi, dobbiamo ringraziare Milton Friedman per l'attuale mostruoso Stato Leviatano americano. In aggiunta alla stessa imposta sul reddito, l'egualitarismo di Friedman è rivelato nell'opuscolo Friedman-Stigler che attaccava i controlli degli affitti. “Per quelli che, come noi, gradirebbero ancora maggiore uguaglianza di quella attuale . . . è certamente meglio attaccare le diseguaglianze attuali nel reddito e nel patrimonio direttamente alla loro fonte” che limitare gli acquisti di prodotti particolari, come le abitazioni. 6 La singola, più disastrosa influenza di Milton Friedman è stata un'eredità del suo vecchio egualitarismo di Chicago: la proposta di un reddito annuo garantito a tutti attraverso il sistema di imposta sul reddito – un'idea presa ed intensificata da leftists come Robert Theobald, e che il presidente Nixon potrebbe indubbiamente mettere in pratica con il nuovo Congresso. 7 * In questo catastrofico programma, Milton Friedman ancora una volta è stato guidato dal suo desiderio devastante non di rimuovere lo Stato dalle nostre vite, ma di renderlo più efficiente. Vede intorno a sé il disordine rabberciato dei sistemi previdenziali statali e locali e conclude che tutto sarebbe più efficiente se l'intero programma fosse posto sotto il registro federale di imposta sul reddito e a tutti venisse garantito una determinata base di reddito. Più efficiente, forse, ma anche molto più disastroso, perché l'unica cosa che rende il nostro attuale sistema previdenziale appena tollerabile è precisamente la sua inefficienza, precisamente il fatto che per ottenere un sussidio di disoccupazione sia necessario aprirsi la via attraverso uno sgradevole e caotico groviglio burocratico. Il programma di Friedman renderebbe il sussidio di disoccupazione automatico, concedendo così a ciascuno una pretesa automatica sulla produzione. “Funzione di offerta” del welfare Dobbiamo realizzare che avere un sussidio non è, come la maggior parte della gente crede, un semplice atto di Dio o della natura, un dato assoluto come un'eruzione vulcanica. Avere un sussidio, come tutti gli altri atti economici umani, ha una “funzione di offerta”: in altre parole, se il welfare paga abbastanza, potete produrre tutti i clienti del welfare che volete. Pagateli sufficientemente poco e potrete ridurre il numero dei clienti a volontà. In breve, se il governo annuncia che chiunque firmi ad uno sportello del “welfare” ottiene un assegno annuale automatico di 40.000 dollari per tutto il tempo che vuole, troveremo abbastanza presto che quasi tutti sono diventati destinatari del welfare – ed inoltre, formeranno un'organizzazione per i “diritti del welfare” per aumentare il sussidio a 60.000 dollari per contrastare l'aumento nel costo della vita. Più specificamente, la funzione di offerta dei clienti del welfare è inversamente proporzionale alla differenza fra il tasso salariale prevalente nella zona ed il livello degli emolumenti del welfare. Questa differenza è il “costo di opportunità” dell'affidarsi al welfare: l'importo che uno perde oziando invece di lavorare. Se, per esempio, lo stipendio prevalente in una zona aumenta e gli emolumenti del welfare rimangono gli stessi, il differenziale e il “costo di opportunità” dell'ozio aumentano e la gente tende a lasciare il sussidio di disoccupazione e ad andare a lavorare. Se accade l'opposto, più gente chiederà il sussidio di disoccupazione. Se l'avere un sussidio fosse un fatto assoluto della natura, allora non ci sarebbe rapporto fra questo differenziale ed il numero di chi si rivolge al welfare. 8 Secondariamente, l'offerta di clienti del welfare è inversamente proporzionale con un altro fattore estremamente importante: il disincentivo di valore o culturale di affidarsi al welfare. Se questo disincentivo è forte, se, per esempio, uno individuo o un gruppo credono fortemente che sia un male affidarsi al welfare, non lo faranno, punto. Se, d'altro canto, non si preoccupano per lo stigma del welfare, o se, peggio ancora, considerano i pagamenti dell'assistenza sociale come un loro diritto – un diritto ad esercitare una pretesa compulsiva e predatoria sulla produzione – allora il numero delle persone affidate al welfare aumenterà astronomicamente, come è accaduto negli ultimi anni. Ci sono parecchi esempi recenti dell'“effetto stigma.” È stato mostrato che, dato lo stesso livello di reddito, più gente tende ad affidarsi al welfare nelle zone urbane che in quelle rurali, presumibilmente in ragione della maggior visibilità dei clienti dell'assistenza sociale e quindi del maggior stigma nelle aree più scarsamente popolate. Cosa più importante, è il fatto notevole che certi gruppi religiosi, anche quando significativamente più poveri del resto della popolazione, semplicemente non cerchino il welfare a causa del loro credo etico profondamente sostenuto. Quindi, i cinesi americani, seppur in gran parte poveri, non si rivolgono quasi mai al welfare. Un articolo recente sugli albanesi americani a New York City evidenzia lo stesso punto. Questi albanesi sono abitanti invariabilmente poveri dei bassifondi, ma non c'è albanese-americano che riceva un sussidio. Perché? Poiché, ha detto uno dei loro leader, “gli albanesi non elemosinano e per gli albanesi, prendere un sussidio è come elemosinare per strada.”9 Un altro esempio è la chiesa mormonica, dei cui membri molto pochi si rivolgono all'assistenza pubblica. Perché i mormoni non solo inculcano nei loro membri le virtù del risparmio, dell'autonomia e dell'indipendenza, si prendono anche cura dei loro bisognosi con programmi di carità della chiesa basati sul principio di aiutare le persone ad aiutarsi, e quindi di toglierli dalla carità il più rapidamente possibile. 10 Così, la chiesa mormonica suggerisce ai suoi membri che “cercare ed accettare l'aiuto pubblico diretto troppo spesso invita la maledizione dell'ozio e promuove l'altro male del sussidio di disoccupazione. Distrugge l'indipendenza, l'industriosità, il risparmio e l'amor proprio dell'uomo.”11 Quindi, l'altamente riuscito programma privato di assistenza sociale della chiesa è basato sui principi che la chiesa ha incoraggiato i propri membri a stabilire per mantenere la propria indipendenza economica: ha incoraggiato il risparmio ed ha promosso l'istituzione delle industrie che creino occupazione; ed è sempre pronta ad aiutare i fedeli membri bisognosi. E: Il nostro scopo primario era di costruire, finchè potesse essere possibile, un sistema sotto cui la maledizione dell'ozio sarebbe stata eliminata, il male del sussidio di disoccupazione abolito e l'indipendenza, l'industria, il risparmio e l'amor proprio fossero una volta di più fondati fra la nostra gente. Lo scopo della chiesa è di aiutare la gente ad aiutarsi. Il lavoro dev'essere ristabilito come i principi guida delle vite della nostra comunità ecclesiale. Fedeli a questo principio, i lavoratori dell'assistenza insegneranno ed inviteranno sinceramente i membri della chiesa ad essere economicamente indipendenti al massimo dei loro poteri. Nessun vero Santo degli Ultimi Giorni, se fisicamente in grado, allontanerà volontariamente da sé la difficoltà del suo proprio sostegno. 12Il metodo del libertario al problema dell'assistenza sociale, allora, è di abolire tutto il welfare coercitivo e pubblico e sostituirlo con la carità privata basata sul principio dell'incoraggiamento all'autonomia, sostenuta inoltre inculcando le virtù della fiducia in se stesso e dell'indipendenza nella società. Incentivi nel Piano di Friedman Ma il piano di Friedman, al contrario, si muove precisamente nel senso opposto, dato che stabilisce gli emolumenti dell'assistenza sociale come diritto automatico, una pretesa automatica e coercitiva sui produttori. Quindi rimuove del tutto l'effetto stigma, scoraggia disastrosamente il lavoro produttivo con tasse esorbitanti e stabilendo un reddito garantito per chi non lavora, il che incoraggia l'ozio. In più, stabilendo un minimo reddituale come “diritto” coercitivo, incoraggia i clienti del welfare a richiedere minimi più alti, aggravando così continuamente l'intero problema. Ma Friedman, intrappolato nella separazione anglo-americana di “micro” e “macro,” presta pochissima attenzione a questi effetti cataclismatici sugli incentivi. Persino gli handicappati sono danneggiati dal piano di Friedman, dato che un sussidio di disoccupazione automatico rimuove l'incentivo marginale affinchè l'operaio handicappato investa nella propria riabilitazione professionale, poiché il ritorno monetario netto da tale investimento è ora notevolmente abbassato. Quindi, il reddito garantito tende a perpetuare questi handicap. Per concludere, il sussidio di disoccupazione di Friedman pagherebbe un più alto reddito per persona alle famiglie sotto assistenza sociale, sovvenzionando di conseguenza un aumento continuo nella popolazione di bambini fra i poveri – precisamente coloro che meno possono permettersi una tal crescita demografica. Senza unirsi all'isteria corrente per “l'esplosione demografica,” è certamente irragionevole sovvenzionare deliberatamente la nascita di più bambini indigenti, che è ciò che il piano di Friedman farebbe come diritto automatico. MONETA E CICLO ECONOMICO La terza importante caratteristica del programma del New Deal era proto-keynesiana: la pianificazione da parte del governo della sfera “macro” per appianare il ciclo economico. Nel suo approccio al campo generale della moneta e del ciclo economico – un campo in cui Friedman ha purtroppo concentrato la gran parte dei suoi sforzi – Friedman dà credito non solo ai vecchi Chicago Boys, ma anche, come loro, all'economista di Yale Irving Fisher, che era l'economista per eccellenza dell'Establishment dal 1900 fino agli anni 20. Friedman, effettivamente, ha acclamato apertamente Fisher come “il più grande economista del ventesimo secolo,” e leggendo i testi di Friedman, si ha spesso l'impressione di rileggere Fisher, addobbato, naturalmente, con molta più fuffa matematica e statistica. Gli economisti e la stampa, per esempio, applaudono la recente “scoperta” di Friedman che i tassi d'interesse tendono a salire quando i prezzi aumentano, aggiungendo un premio di inflazione per mantenere lo stesso tasso d'interesse “reale”; questo ignora il fatto che Fisher lo aveva già notato alla fine del ventesimo secolo. Ma il problema chiave con l'approccio fisheriano di Friedman è la stessa separazione ortodossa delle sfere micro e macro già devastante nella sua visione della tassazione. Perché Fisher credeva, ancora, che da un lato ci fosse un mondo di prezzi individuali determinato dalla domanda e dall'offerta, ma che dall'altro ci fosse un “livello dei prezzi” aggregato determinato dalla disponibilità di moneta e dalla sua velocità di circolazione, e che i due non si incontrassero mai. La sfera macro, aggregata, si suppone sia l'adeguato soggetto della pianificazione e manipolazione di governo, ancora una volta senza presumibilmente interessare o interferire con l'area micro dei prezzi individuali. Fisher sulla moneta In accordo con questa concezione, Irving Fisher scrisse un famoso articolo nel 1923, “Il ciclo economico è soprattutto una ‘danza del dollaro’” – recentemente citato favorevolmente da Friedman – che stabiliva il modello per la teoria del ciclo economico “puramente monetaria” di Chicago. In questa vista semplicistica, il ciclo economico si suppone essere soltanto una “danza,” cioè una serie essenzialmente casuale e causalmente disgiunta di alti e bassi nel “livello dei prezzi.” Il ciclo economico, in breve, è la serie di variazioni casuali ed inutili nel livello aggregato dei prezzi. Di conseguenza, dal momento che il mercato libero provoca questa “danza casuale,” la cura per il ciclo economico è che il governo appronti delle misure per stabilizzare il livello dei prezzi, per mantenere quel livello costante. Questo diventò lo scopo della scuola di Chicago degli anni 30 e rimane anche l'obiettivo di Milton Friedman. Perché un livello di prezzi stabile si suppone sia un'idea etica, da raggiungersi anche mediante l'uso della coercizione governativa? I friedmaniani assumono semplicemente l'obiettivo come manifesto ed a malapena necessitante di discussione ragionata. Ma le basi originali di Fisher erano un malinteso totale della natura della moneta, e dei nomi delle diverse unità monetarie. In realtà, come la maggior parte degli economisti del diciannovesimo secolo sapevano bene, questi nomi (dollaro, sterlina, franco, ecc.) non erano in qualche maniera delle realtà di per sé, ma erano semplicemente dei nomi per delle unità di peso d'oro o d'argento. Erano queste merci, emergenti dal mercato libero, ad essere la vera moneta; i nomi e i soldi di carta e la moneta bancaria, erano semplicemente richieste di pagamento in oro o argento. Ma Irving Fisher si rifiutò di riconoscere sia vera natura della moneta che l'appropriata funzione della parità aurea, o il nome di una valuta come unità di peso in oro. Invece, considerava questi nomi di sostituti cartacei emessi dai vari governi come assoluti, come se fossero moneta. La funzione di questa “ moneta” era di “misurare” i valori. Di conseguenza, Fisher riteneva necessario mantenere il potere d'acquisto della valuta, o il livello dei prezzi, costante. Questo obiettivo donchisciottesco di un livello di prezzi stabile contrasta con la visione economica del diciannovesimo secolo – e con la successiva scuola austriaca. Esse hanno acclamato i risultati del mercato non ostacolato, del capitalismo laissez faire, nel determinare invariabilmente un livello dei prezzi in calo costante. Perché senza l'intervento del governo, la produttività e l'offerta delle merci tende sempre ad aumentare, causando un declino nei prezzi. Quindi, nella prima metà del diciannovesimo secolo – “la Rivoluzione Industriale” – i prezzi tendevano a scendere costantemente, aumentando così il salario reale pur senza un aumento degli stipendi in termini monetari. Possiamo osservare come questa costante riduzione dei prezzi porti i benefici di livelli di vita più elevati a tutti i consumatori, in esempi quali gli apparecchi televisivi che sono scesi dai 2000 dollari del loro primo ingresso sul mercato a circa 100 per un apparecchio ben migliore. E questo in un periodo di inflazione galoppante. Fu Irving Fisher, con le sue dottrine e la sua influenza, ad essere in larga parte responsabile delle disastrose politiche inflazionistiche del sistema della Riserva Federale durante gli anni 20 e quindi per il successivo olocausto del 1929. Uno degli obiettivi principali di Benjamin Strong, capo della Federal Reserve Bank (Fed) di New York e virtuale dittatore della Fed durante gli anni 20, era, sotto l'influenza della dottrina di Fisher, di mantenere il livello dei prezzi costante. E poiché i prezzi all'ingrosso erano costanti o effettivamente in calo durante gli anni 20, Fisher, Strong ed il resto dell'Establishment economico si rifiutarono di riconoscere che fosse mai esistito un problema d'inflazione. Così, di conseguenza, Strong, Fisher e la Fed si rifiutarono di ascoltare economisti eterodossi quali Ludwig von Mises e H. Parker Willis che durante gli anni 20 avvertivano che una malsana inflazione del credito bancario stava conducendo ad un inevitabile crollo economico. Così ostinati erano questi personaggi che, ancora nel 1930, Fisher, nel suo canto del cigno come profeta economico, scrisse che la depressione non c'era e che il crollo del mercato azionario era soltanto temporaneo. 13 Friedman sulla moneta Ed ora, nella sua molto pubblicizzata Storia monetaria degli Stati Uniti, Friedman ha dimostrato la sua inclinazione fisheriana nell'interpretazione della storia economica americana. 14 Benjamin Strong, indubbiamente la più disastrosa singola influenza nell'economia degli anni 20, viene celebrato da Friedman precisamente per la sua stabilizzazione dell'inflazione e del livello dei prezzi durante quel decennio. 15 Infatti, Friedman attribuisce la depressione del 1929 non al boom inflazionistico precedente ma al fallimento della Riserva Federale del dopo Strong nel gonfiare a sufficienza la massa monetaria prima e durante la depressione. In breve, anche se Milton Friedman ha prestato un servizio nel riportare all'attenzione della professione economica l'importante influenza della moneta e della massa monetaria sui cicli economici, dobbiamo riconoscere che questo approccio “puramente monetarista” è quasi l'esatto opposto della solida – e davvero di libero mercato – visione austriaca. Perché mentre gli austriaci sostengono che l'espansione monetaria di Strong ha reso il successivo crollo del 1929 inevitabile, Fisher-Friedman crede che tutto ciò che la Fed doveva fare fosse di pompare più soldi per contrastare ogni recessione. Credendo che non ci sia influenza causale che colleghi il boom dal crollo, credendo nella semplicistica teoria della “Danza del Dollaro,” i Chicago Boys vogliono semplicemente che il governo manipoli quella danza, specificamente per aumentare la massa monetaria per controbilanciare la recessione. Durante gli anni 30, quindi, la posizione Fisher-Chicago era che, per curare la depressione, il livello dei prezzi avrebbe dovuto essere “reflazionato” ai livelli degli anni 20 e che la reflazione avrebbe dovuto essere compiuta mediante: #l'ampliamento della massa monetaria da parte della Fed e #la spesa di deficit e i programmi di lavori pubblici su larga scala da parte del governo federale. In breve, durante gli anni 30, Fisher e la scuola di Chicago erano “keynesiani pre-Keynes” e, per quel motivo, erano considerati piuttosto radicali e socialisti – e a ragione. Come i successivi keynesiani, i Chicago Boys favorirono una politica monetaria e fiscale “compensativa,” comunque sempre con maggior attenzione sul ramo monetario. Alcuni potrebbero obiettare che Milton Friedman non crede così tanto in una politica monetaria e fiscale manipolativa come in un aumento “automatico” della Riserva Federale ad un tasso del 3-4 per cento annuo. Ma questa modifica della vecchia Scuola di Chicago è puramente tecnica, e proviene dalla realizzazione di Friedman che le manipolazioni giornaliere e a breve termine della Fed soffrirebbero di inevitabili ritardi, e sarebbero quindi destinate ad aggravare piuttosto che a migliorare il ciclo. Ma dobbiamo renderci conto che la politica inflazionista automatica di Friedman è semplicemente un'altra variante nell'inseguimento dello stesso vecchio scopo Chicago-fisheriano: la stabilizzazione del livello dei prezzi – in questo caso, stabilizzazione nel lungo termine. Quindi, Milton Friedman è, puramente e semplicemente, uno statalista-inflazionista, anche se un inflazionista più moderato della maggior parte dei keynesiani. Ma questa è in effetti una piccola consolazione e difficilmente qualifica Friedman come economista di mercato in questo campo vitale. Fisher, Friedman e la fine della parità aurea A partire dai suoi primi giorni, Irving Fisher fu – correttamente – considerato come un radicale monetario ed uno statalista per il suo desiderio di eliminare la parità aurea. Fisher capì che la parità aurea – sotto la quale la moneta di base è una merce estratta sul mercato libero piuttosto che creata dal governo – era incompatibile con la sua ossessionante volontà di stabilizzare il livello dei prezzi. Quindi, Fisher fu uno dei primi economisti moderni a richiedere l'abolizione della parità aurea e la sua sostituzione con il corso legale. Con un sistema di corso legale, il nome della valuta – dollaro, franco, marco, ecc. –diventa il definitivo standard monetario, ed il controllo assoluto della fornitura e dell'uso di queste unità è necessariamente conferito al governo centrale. In breve, la moneta inconvertibile è inerentemente la moneta dello statalismo assoluto. La moneta è il prodotto centrale, il centro nervoso, per così dire, dell'economia di mercato moderna, ed ogni sistema che conferisca il controllo assoluto di quel prodotto nelle mani dello Stato è disperatamente incompatibile con un'economia di mercato o, alla fine, con la libertà individuale in sé. Tuttavia, Milton Friedman è un fautore radicale del taglio di tutti gli attuali legami, per quanto deboli, con l'oro, e del passaggio ad uno standard totale ed assoluto di dollaro a corso legale, con tutto il controllo conferito al Sistema della Riserva Federale.* Naturalmente, a quel punto Friedman raccomanderebbe alla Fed di usare saggiamente quel potere assoluto, ma nessun libertario degno di questo nome può provare altro che disgusto per l'idea stessa di conferire potere coercitivo a qualsiasi gruppo e quindi sperare che tale gruppo non usi il proprio potere al massimo grado. La ragione per cui Friedman è completamente cieco alle implicazioni tiranniche e despotiche del suo schema di moneta a corso legale è, ancora una volta, la separazione arbitraria della Scuola di Chicago fra micro e macro, la speranza inutile e chimerica che possiamo avere un controllo totalitario della sfera macro conservando il “mercato libero” nel micro. Dovrebbe essere ormai chiaro che questo genere di “micro-libero mercato” alla Chicago è “libero” soltanto nel senso più ingannevole e ironico: assomiglia molto alla “libertà” orwelliana di “la Schiavitù è Libertà” Un ritorno alla parità aurea È indiscutibile il fatto che il sistema monetario internazionale attuale sia un'irrazionale ed abortiva mostruosità ed ha bisogno di una drastica riforma. Ma la riforma proposta da Friedman, di tagliare tutti i legami con l'oro, renderebbe la situazione ben peggiore, dato che lascerebbe tutto alla misericordia completa del suo Stato emettente denaro a corso legale. Dobbiamo andare precisamente nella direzione opposta: ad una parità aurea internazionale che ristabilisca la moneta-merce ovunque e tolga ogni manipolazione monetaria statale dalla schiena dei popoli del mondo. Inoltre, l'oro, o una qualche altra merce, è vitale per la fornitura di una moneta internazionale – una moneta di base con cui tutte le nazioni possono vendere e depositare i loro conti. L'assurdità filosofica del piano di Friedman con ogni governo che fornisce liberamente la propria moneta a corso legale, separatamente da tutti gli altri, può essere vista chiaramente se consideriamo che cosa accadrebbe se ogni regione, ogni provincia, ogni stato, no ogni città, contea, paese, villaggio, isolato, casa, o individuo emettesse la propria moneta, e quindi avessimo, come Friedman prevede, tassi di cambio liberamente fluttuanti fra tutti questi milioni di valute. Il caos seguente sorgerebbe dalla distruzione del concetto stesso di moneta – l'entità che serve da mezzo generale per tutti gli scambi sul mercato. Filosoficamente, il friedmanismo distruggerebbe la moneta in sé e ci ridurrebbe al caos ed al primitivismo del sistema del baratto. Uno degli errori cruciali di Friedman nel suo piano per consegnare tutto il potere monetario allo Stato è che non riesce a capire che questo schema sarebbe inerentemente inflazionistico. Perché lo Stato avrebbe allora in suo totale potere di emettere la quantità di moneta che vuole. Il consiglio di Friedman di limitare questo potere ad un'espansione del 3-4% l'anno ignora il fatto cruciale chequalsiasi gruppo, entrando in possesso del potere assoluto di “stampare i soldi,” tenderà a... stamparli! Supponete che a John Jones sia assegnato dal governo il potere assoluto, il monopolio compulsivo, sul torchio tipografico, e gli sia permesso di emettere tutti i soldi che vuole, e di utilizzarli come vuole. Non è forse cristallino che Jones userà questo potere di contraffazione legalizzata al massimo grado, e che quindi il suo governo sulla moneta tenderà ad essere inflazionistico? Alla stessa maniera, lo Stato si è da lungo tempo arrogato il monopolio compulsivo della contraffazione legalizzata, ed in tal modo ha avuto la tendenza ad usarlo: quindi, lo Stato èinerentemente inflazionistico, come sarebbe qualsiasi gruppo con il potere unico di creare i soldi. Lo schema di Friedman intensificherebbe soltanto quel potere e quell'inflazione. L'unica soluzione libertaria, al contrario, è di far restituire dallo Stato le sue scorte di moneta-merce. Franklin Roosevelt, con il pretesto di “un'emergenza della depressione,” ha confiscato tutto l'oro posseduto dal popolo americano nel 1933, e niente è stato detto per quasi quattro decenni circa la restituzione del nostro oro. Contrariamente a Friedman, il vero libertario deve chiedere al governo di ridare al popolo l'oro rubato, che il governo ci aveva sequestrato in cambio dei suoi dollari di carta. EFFETTO VICINATO Quindi, nei due vitali campi macro della tassazione e della moneta, l'influenza di Milton Friedman è stata enorme – ben più che in qualunque altro campo – e quasi uniformemente disastrosa dal punto di vista di un genuino libero mercato. Ma anche al livello micro, in cui la sua influenza è stata minore e solitamente più favorevole, Friedman ha fornito agli interventisti una scappatoia teorica larga quanto la porta di un granaio. Perché Friedman sostiene che è legittimo per il governo interferire con il mercato libero ogni qualvolta le azioni di qualcuno provochino un “effetto vicinato.” Quindi, se A fa qualcosa che beneficia B e B non la deve pagare, i Chicago Boys lo considerano un “difetto” nel libero mercato, e diventa quindi allora compito del governo “correggere” quel difetto tassando B per pagare A per questo “beneficio.” È per questo motivo che Friedman firma la fornitura del governo di fondi per l'educazione di massa, per esempio; poiché l'educazione dei ragazzi si presume avvantaggi altre persone, allora il governo si presume sia giustificato nel tassare queste persone per pagare questi “benefici” (ancora una volta, in questo campo, l'influenza perniciosa di Friedman è stata nel tentativo di rendere un operazione statale inefficiente molto più efficiente; qui suggerisce di sostituire le insostenibili "scuole pubbliche” con pagamenti di buoni pubblici ai genitori – così lasciando intatto l'intero concetto di finanziamento fiscale per l'educazione di massa). Oltre al regno estremamente importante dell'educazione, Friedman, in pratica, limiterebbe la discussione dell'effetto vicinato a misure quali i parchi urbani. Qui, Friedman è preoccupato che se i parchi fossero privati, qualcuno potrebbe godere della loro vista da lontano e non essere costretto a pagare questo beneficio psichico. Di conseguenza, egli sostiene soltanto i parchi pubblici urbani. I parchi rurali, egli ritiene, possono essere privati in quanto possono essere abbastanza appartati da obbligare tutti gli utenti a pagare per i servizi resi. È di scarso conforto il fatto che Friedman stesso limiterebbe questo argomento dell'effetto vicinato a pochi casi, come l'educazione ed i parchi urbani. In realtà, questo argomento potrebbe essere usato per giustificare quasi ogni intervento, sovvenzione e programma di tassazione. Io, per esempio, ho letto l'Azione Umana di Mises; quindi ho assorbito maggiore saggezza e sono diventato una persona migliore; diventando una persona migliore, beneficio il mio prossimo; tuttavia, accidenti, non sono costretti a pagare quei benefici! Non dovrebbe forse il governo tassare questa gente e sovvenzionarmi per essere così degno da leggere l'Azione Umana? O, per fare un altro esempio, che ai Liberatori delle Donne piaccia o meno, molti uomini ottengono moltissimo godimento dal guardare le ragazze in minigonna; tuttavia, questi uomini non pagano questo godimento. Ecco un altro effetto vicinato che rimane impunito! Non dovrebbero gli uomini di questo paese essere tassati per sovvenzionare le ragazze che indossano minigonne? Non c'è ragione di moltiplicare gli esempi; proliferano quasi all'infinito ed espongono la totale assurdità e pervasività delle concessioni allo statalismo dell'effetto vicinato alla Chicago. L'unica risposta che i Chicago Boys hanno potuto dare a questa reductio ad absurdum è che essi non avrebbero portato l'intervento del governo fino a quel punto, seppur accettando la logica. Ma perché no? Secondo quale metro, secondo quale criterio, essi si fermano ai parchi ed alle scuole? Il punto è che non c'è tale criterio, e questo indica soltanto un fallimento intellettuale, una mancanza di rigore logico, al cuore della gran parte dell'attuale economia e scienza sociale – friedmanismo incluso. L'IMPATTO DI FRIEDMAN E così, esaminando le credenziali di Milton Friedman per essere il leader dell'economia di mercato, arriviamo alla raggelante conclusione che è difficile considerarlo un economista di mercato. Anche nella sfera micro, le concessioni teoriche di Friedman al grande ideale della “concorrenza perfetta” consentirebbero una gran quantità di antitrust governativo e la sua concessione dell'effetto vicinato all'intervento del governo potrebbe consentire un virtuale stato totalitario, anche se Friedman limita illogicamente la sua applicazione ad alcuni campi. Ma persino qui, Friedman usa questo argomento per giustificare la fornitura a tutti dell'educazione di massa da parte dello Stato. Ma è nella sfera macro, sconsideratamente separata da quella micro da economisti che rimangono dopo sessant'anni ignari dell'impresa di integrarle di Ludwig von Mises, è qui che l'influenza di Friedman è stata la più funesta. Perché scopriamo che Friedman ha la pesante responsabilità sia del sistema di ritenuta fiscale che del disastroso reddito annuo garantito che appare all'orizzonte. Allo stesso tempo, scopriamo che Friedman richiede il controllo assoluto dello Stato sulla massa monetaria – una parte cruciale dell'economia di mercato. Ogni volta che il governo ha, irregolarmente e quasi per caso, smesso di aumentare la massa monetaria (come Nixon ha fatto per diversi mesi nella seconda metà del 1969), Milton Friedman era pronto ad issare nuovamente il vessillo dell'inflazione. E dovunque ci giriamo, troviamo Milton Friedman, che propone non misure in nome della libertà, non programmi per sminuzzare lo Stato Leviatano, ma misure per rendere il potere di quello Stato più efficiente e quindi, fondamentalmente, più terribile. Il movimento libertario ha seguito fin troppo a lungo il pigro percorso intellettuale di non riuscire a fare distinzioni, o di non riuscire a discriminare, di non riuscire a fare una ricerca rigorosa per distinguere la verità dall'errore nei punti di vista di coloro che sostengono essere suoi membri o alleati. È quasi come se qualunque burlone di passaggio che borbotta poche parole sulla “libertà” dovessimo automaticamente stringerlo al nostro petto come membro dell'unica, grande famiglia libertaria. Con la crescita dell'influenza del nostro movimento, non possiamo più permetterci il lusso di questa pigrizia intellettuale. È ora di identificare Milton Friedman per quello che realmente è. È ora di chiamare una vanga vanga e uno statalista statalista. ___________________________ BIBLIOGRAFIA * Brehm, C.T., and T.R. Saving. “The Demand for General Assistance Payments.” American Economic Review 54, no. 6 (dicembre 1964). * Fisher, Irving. The Stock Market Crash – And After. New York: Macmillan, 1930. * Friedman, Milton, e Anna Schwartz. A Monetary History of the United States, 1867–1960. Princeton, N.J.: Princeton University Press, 1963. * Friedman, Milton, e George J. Stigler. Roofs or Ceilings? Irvington-on-Hudson, N.Y.: Foundation for Economic Education, 1946. * Hayek, F.A. Individualism and the Economic Order. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1948. * Hazlitt, Henry. Man vs. The Welfare State. New Rochelle, N.Y.: Arlington House, 1969. * Mises, Ludwig von. The Theory of Money and Credit. Translated by H.E Batson. Indianapolis, Ind.: Liberty Classics, 1980. * Mowat, Charles Loch. The Charity Organization Society. London: Methuen, 1961. * Rothbard, Murray N. America’s Great Depression. Princeton, N.J.: D. Van Nostrand, 1963. * – – – . “The Great Inflationary Recession Issue: ‘Nixonomics’ Explained.”The Individualist (June 1970). * – – – . “The Guaranteed Annual Income.”The Rational Individualist (September 1969). * – – – . What Has Government Done To Our Money? Auburn, Ala.: Ludwig von Mises Institute, 1990. * Simons, Henry C. A Positive Program for Laissez Faire: Some Proposals for a Liberal Economic Policy. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1934. * Welfare Plan of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints. The General Church Welfare Committee, 1960. ___________________________ Note 1. Henry C. Simons, A Positive Program for Laissez Faire: Some Proposals for a Liberal Economic Policy (Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1934). 2. In questo articolo, limito la discussione al politico-economico e ometto i problemi tecnici della teoria economica e della metodologia. È in queste ultime che Friedman ha raggiunto il suo peggio, dato che Friedman è riuscito a cambiare la vecchia metodologia di Chicago, essenzialmente aristoteliana e razionalista, in una madornale ed estrema variante del positivismo. 3. Per un'eccellente introduzione alla visione austriaca, vedi Individualism and the Economic Order di F.A. Hayek (Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1948), cap. 5. 4. Ludwig von Mises, Teoria della moneta e del credito. 5. C'è un aneddoto affascinante sul distinto industriale Charles F. Kettering. Visitando il letto d'ospedale di un amico che si stava lamentando della crescita del governo, Kettering gli ha detto “coraggio Jim. Ringrazia Dio che non otteniamo tanto governo quanto paghiamo!” 6. Milton Friedman e George J. Stigler, Roofs or Ceilings? (Irvington-on-Hudson, N.Y.: Foundation for Economic Education, 1946), p. 10. 7. Per un'ulteriore critica della dottrina di Friedman-Nixon del reddito garantito, vedi Murray N. Rothbard, “The Guaranteed Annual Income,”The Rational Individualist (September 1969); e Henry Hazlitt, Man vs. The Welfare State (New Rochelle, N.Y.: Arlington House, 1969), pp. 62–100. *Rothbard predisse correttamente che questa proposta di Friedman avrebbe fatto parte della campagna presidenziale del 1972. Interessante, e rivelatore, il fatto che fu proposta dall'avversario democratico di Nixon, il senatore George McGovern. Gli elettori lo considerarono come estremamente radicale e McGovern fu sconfitto in modo schiacciante. Ed. 8. Per una dimostrazione empirica di questo rapporto, vedi “The Demand for General Assistance Payments,”American Economic Review 54, no. 6 (dicembre 1964), pp. 1002–18. 9. New York Times (13 aprile 1970). 10. Questo era lo stesso principio di che guida la Charity Organization Society nell'Inghilterra del diciannovesimo secolo. Quell'organizzazione liberale classica “credeva che l'aspetto più serio della povertà fosse la degradazione del carattere dell'uomo o della donna indigenti. La carità indiscriminata rendeva soltanto le cose peggiori; demoralizzava. La vera carità richiedeva amicizia, pensiero, la specie di aiuto che avrebbe ristabilito l'amor proprio dell'uomo e la sua capacità di sostenere lui e la sua famiglia.” Charles Loch Mowat, The Charity Organization Society (London: Methuen, 1961), p. 2. 11. Welfare Plan of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints (The General Church Welfare Committee, 1960), p. 48. 12. Welfare Plan, pp. 1-2. 13. Irving Fisher, The Stock Market Crash – And After (New York: Macmillan, 1930). 14. Milton Friedman e Anna Schwartz, A Monetary History of the United States, 1867–1960 (Princeton, N.J.: Princeton University Press, 1963). 15. Vedi Murray N. Rothbard, America’s Great Depression (Princeton, N.J.: D. Van Nostrand, 1963), per una visione contrastante degli anni 20. Altro sulla visione del ciclo economico friedmaniana contro quella austriaca si può trovare in Murray N. Rothbard, “The Great Inflationary Recession Issue: ‘Nixonomics’ Explained,”The Individualist (June 1970), pp. 1–5. *Questo è, in effetti, esattamente ciò che è accaduto a pochi anni dall'originale pubblicazione di questo articolo. Vedi Murray N. Rothbard, What Has Government Done To Our Money? (Auburn, Ala.: Ludwig von Mises Institute, 1990). – Ed. Categoria:Articoli di Rothbard